Deep Blue Song
by Oliversgurl
Summary: The Orb is curious about human interactions again and sets up a new complication for Garion's life as they fight their way to the Sardion. Zakath/Garion
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, I decided that my last thing was too depressing and I wanted to fluff it up a bit. But can you blame me? I've always thought there was some... tension, between Garion and Zakath and I wanted to have a nice little moment.

Its fanfiction for a reason folks!

* * *

Garion sighed and leaned against the short stubby wall that kept their sleeping party out of view of the roads. The moss and lichen growths prickled his back through the thin travel tunic he was wearing and he closed his eyes for a short moment. They flew open again however, when he heard the gravel crunching in front of him. His hand automatically went up to grip the hilt of Riva's massive sword and then stopped when he saw the one who was making the noise.

Zakath, Emperor of Boundless Mallorea, had changed in the few weeks they'd been on the road to Kell together and Garion found he quite liked it. The man was quick and amusing, and he smiled more than anyone he had seen. A slow grin crept its way across his lips, "Couldn't sleep?"

"Yes. There seems to be something haunting my dreams again." Zakath came to stand beside him, also leaning against the wall.

"Cyradis' face?"

"No," Zakath rubbed one cheek absently. "It is much different this time. It is nothing more than a featureless blue plain and a ringing song seems to fill it up."

Garion frowned. He touched the orb with one hand and Zakath with the other. "Does it sound something like this?" he asked, and cajoled the orb into song.

Zakath's eyes slid shut and his body went taut. "That's... exactly it," the older man ground his teeth together and let out a groan. "Can you turn it off, my friend? It is... very distracting."

"You heard him," Garion said to the orb, which flared in response and Garion found himself standing in that plain with Zakath beside him. Garion sent a disapproving thought at the orb that the stone gleefully ignored.

"Well, then," Zakath mused, "I wonder what it wants."

"Its playing games," Garion said sharply. "Stop that." he said irritably.

The orb ignored him.

"What do you want?" A few images flickered through Garion's mind and the Rivan blushed. "Not going to happen." he told the eager sounding orb, "That's obscene."

Zakath grinned at him. "What did it want?" Then he gasped as, presumably, the orb showed _him_ those images. "Oh. I see." There was a flush creeping up his neck and he coughed embarrassedly. "There are less... pleasant ways to pass the time." He said in a calm and steady voice.

"Zakath!"

"Garion, my friend. Your Orb there is quite willing to hold us until we do _something_. Why not give it what it wants?" Zakath shrugged and bent to remove his boots.

"Because," Garion spluttered helplessly, "I'm married! To a woman! I wouldn't... I don't..."

_Just do what it wants, Garion. He's right, you know. The orb won't let you out until you do what it wants and you have a schedule to keep._

Garion's face went scarlet and when Zakath gave him a questioning look he shook his head and took a few moments to compose himself. "I have just had a clarification," he tapped his forehead, "that we need to do what the orb wants us to do. We have an appointment in Kell that we can't be late for."

Zakath grinned wickedly, "Why don't you just sit and relax, Garion. I know what I'm doing. My education in the subject of sex was quite... cosmopolitan."

Garion was sure he was blushing right down to his toes now, "You can't mean-"

"Oh yes. I have." The smile on Zakath's face turned predatory as he stalked towards Garion. "I can not tell you how many times I have had to take a little... personal time while gathering firewood after being in your presence."

Garion let out a sound that was most definitely not an unmanly squeak. "Zakath, this is improper. I-" he was cut off by a pair of lips on his. Garion wrapped his arms around the taller man to keep his balance, surprised by the gentleness of the kiss. Zakath's beard was not as rough as he'd imagined (not that he'd ever imagined!) and the older man's lips were chapped. Garion gave a mental sigh and surrendered himself to the orb and to Zakath. He angled his head a little upwards and tentatively began returning the kiss.

After a few moments Zakath felt the tentative touch of Garion's tongue on his lips and he parted them, allowing his young friend to take the lead. The younger man's touches were hesitant at first and then grew bolder. Zakath reached his hands up and settled them on Garion's waist.

Garion did not know what he was doing, but it was setting fire to his blood all the same. When Zakath pulled their hips together he moaned into the kiss delighted and surprised by the friction he found there. He pulled back from the kiss and watched Zakath's eyes nervously. "What... do we do now?" He asked.

"You're going to want to sit," Zakath laughed, "I'm going to do something for you, that I highly doubt anyone has done before."

Garion settled nervously to the floor as the dark haired man stretched out on his belly and propped himself on Garion's thighs. He arched upwards when Zakaths hands rested on his hard, aching length and hissed when his hose were drawn down over his hips. Zakath quirked a grin at him before he suddenly took Garion into his mouth.

Garion stifled the groaning noise welling up inside of him. The other man was right. No one had ever done this before and he wondered why he'd never thought of it. He watched the shock of dark hair Bob up and down in his lap and felt himself slowly coming undone.

Zakath pulled himself off of Garion with some reluctance. "Let yourself go, Garion. I want to hear you groan for me."

The young King's mind whirled and he found himself nodding and then Zakath descended on him again.

Hours later it seemed and they slumped against each other, exhausted. The air around them shimmered and Garion felt a sense of vertigo as he found himself dressed and leaning against that moss covered wall again.

"That was exciting." Zakath murmured.

"You could say that again," Garion laughed.

"Will we do this again?"

Garion frowned, troubled. "I don't know, Zakath. I enjoyed myself and the guilt will probably hit me tomorrow. Ce'nedra..."

"Your wife can't give you everything you need," Zakath said intensely.

Garion swallowed. "We'll talk more about this later. I need more time to think about it. It is, after all, a lot to take in."

Zakath pulled him into a rough embrace and left a lingering kiss on his lips. "Then next time,"he pulled back, "I will want an answer from you." Then the Angarak turned around went back to his tent on noiseless feet.


	2. Chapter 2

And here I thought that I'd write one little rated M drabble and that would be that and Garion and Zakath would get out of my brain and I could concentrate on school.

Not so.

To the anonymous reviewer of chapter 1, please sign in D: I love you and I want to reply to you but I cannot if you don't sign in! But you're right. It was just a detail that my mind glossed over. Since Zakath was the more sexually aggressive, I pictured him being tall and thin. Anyway! I appreciate you pointing it out to me and it has been fixed! They are proper heights now.

Italics at the beginning and end are copyright David Eddings' estate and come from near the end of Sorceress of Darshiva

* * *

_Despite Beldin's warning that there might be scouts from the two armies in the higher foothills, the two wolves encountered no one. "They probably went back to report," Garion heard Belgarath's voice speaking in his mind. "They'll be out again first thing in the morning, most likely. Let's go on back to the cave and get some sleep."_

Garion rolled over restlessly in the sleeping rolls he shared with Ce'nedra until he finally hauled himself up and out of them in order to keep from waking her. He grumbled under his breath about the lack of sleep he was getting lately and headed out to the mouth of the cave. 'Zakath was there leaning against the opposite side of the mouth of the cave as Silk, who was on first watch of the night. "Couldn't sleep?" He murmured to the emperor.

"Not in the slightest. My head is full of that irritating song your friend keeps bandying about," 'Zakath was beginning to look haggard again.

"Why don't we go for a walk," Garion offered, pleased at how steady his voice was. "It might just clear your mind and help you get some rest."

The shorter man raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"We'll be back in a little bit, Silk." Garion told the rat faced little man.

"Just be sure to get back before light. We have a _long _day ahead of us tomorrow." Silk grinned.

The two of them began walking along the edge of the ravine, staring down at the lights of the army in silence until 'Zakath gave a heavy sigh. "You, my friend," he said with a soft chuckle, "are not very subtle. I'm sure Kheldar knows we aren't out here just to clear our minds."

"Silk is discreet," Garion shrugged. "I trust him."

"Well, that makes one of us." 'Zakath sighed and turned an accusing gaze at his friend. "Your little blue stone is making my nights a living hell," he complained, "Every night, all night, all I see is you. Naked. Writhing and moaning underneath me."

Garion was sure he was blushing down to his toes. "Why do you have to do that?" he asked plaintively.

"Do what?"

"Talk like that. You make me very flustered when you do that."

'Zakath gave him a quick little grin, "That's exactly the reason," he almost purred, "I love watching your face when you're trying desperately to [i]_not[/i]_ think of what I want to do to you… or what you want to do to me. I'm not picky."

Garion really had no reply to that. The older man stepped up to Garion's chest and rocked up on his toes to give Garion a slow, lingering kiss. Garion put his hands on the other man's cheeks and deepened that kiss. When they broke apart Garion was pleased to see a flush on the other man's face. "And you have the gall to tease me about blushing," he laughed.

'Zakath controlled himself with some obvious effort. "I would take you right here and now if I knew that they wouldn't hear us." He let out a few colorful curses.

Garion blushed again. "I'm not sure how I feel about that, 'Zakath. What we did last time was wonderful, but I'm not sure about the rest of it. How does that even work?"

The emperor swallowed hard. "Can you be quiet?" He asked intently.

"I can try."

"Good. Now-" 'Zakath broke off as that hazy blue nimbus surrounded them again and the orb burst into song.

Garion laughed, "I suppose that takes care of the noise issue," he sent a sly look at 'Zakath. "Why don't you come show me what I was missing, oh Emperor?"

'Zakath inhaled sharply and his nostrils flared, "As you command, Overlord."

The hours passed inside their little bubble, the two of them taking the time to explore each other's bodies rather than the frenzied rush of their first time. When the Orb's song started to wane the two of them shared one last kiss before the bubble popped and they were on their way back to the campsite.

When they returned, Garion slipped in next to his tiny wife and watched 'Zakath take up his post at the mouth of the cave again. With a deep sigh of contentment, he drifted off into sleep.

_They rose early the following morning, long before first light. They were all subdued as they ate breakfast. Although the two armies facing each other below them were composed entirely of enemies, none of them took any particular pleasure in the prospect of the bloodshed the day would bring. After breakfast, they carried out the packs and their saddles and, last of all, they led out the horses._

"_You're quiet this morning, Garion" 'Zakath said as the two were saddling their mounts._

"_I was just wondering if there might be some way to stop what's going to happen today,_and whether or not last night helped you sleep any. Did the night air do you good?"

_"Not really," 'Zakath told him. _Then the older man smiled, "But to answer your question, yes. It helped a great deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Again, the italics at the beginning and end aren't mine. I just snitched them so you'd know where we were. This chapter is kind of filler. Important, but still filler.

* * *

_They were all subtly changed by the mountain. Speech seemed less and less necessary, and they all thought long thoughts, which, during the quiet times around the campfire at night, they tried to share with each other. It became somehow a time of cleansing and healing, and they all grew closer together as they approached the solitary immensity._

It was on one such night that Garion pulled up his nerves and went to speak to his wife of the relationship that was beginning to develop between him and the Mallorean Emperor. He watched her wriggling around in their blankets trying to get comfortable with a small, fond smile on his face.

"Garion," her voice was slightly muffled by the blankets, "Quit laughing at me."

"But I'm not laughing, dear."

She peeked over the covers, "You're laughing at me in your head, I can feel it," he pouted.

"Of course, dear." His smile grew, but as he crawled into the tent the smile slipped from his face.

"What's wrong?" Ce'nedra put her arms around him and drew him into a hug.

"I've got something fairly serious to talk to you about. And please, I want you to listen and not to leap to any hasty judgements, alright?" he swallowed hard.

"Alright, dear. I promise." She said, her curiosity fanned into flame.

"It's about… 'Zakath and I." He said a little uncomfortably.

"I noticed that you two seemed a little closer than when we started out," she laid a hand on his arm. "Please, go on. But when you are finished, I have something to tell you too."

Garion's face flamed as he struggled to find the words. What was he _thinking_ Ce'nedra was going to murder him. He'd be dead and then the world would end, because that was his kind of luck.

"Oh," she giggled, "Oh, I see. You and 'Zakath are playing _Pathicus._"

"Pathicus?" Garion was profoundly confused.

"You enjoy the… company… of both men and women." She explained. "It happens fairly frequently in Tolnedra," she smiled and snuggled close to him. "That's really very brave of you to tell me."

"It was only the right thing to do."

"I know, and that's why I have a confession to make to you, too." She signed and kissed his temple. "Liselle and I are playing Pathicus too."

Garion's jaw dropped as he considered the implications of _that_ statement. Then he blushed and shook his head, "How does that even…" he stopped, "No. Wait. Don't tell me. I don't think I want to know."

She giggled wickedly. "I could ask you the same thing."

Garion thought his face would explode into flames, "No. No you can't because there is no way I could ever tell you."

"I could always watch," she suggested.

Garion sputtered at that and she broke into peal upon peal of silvery laughter.

The next evening Garion took Zakath to the side and quietly told him all of what happened the previous night. The shorter man's eyes grew wide and he too, began to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Garion protested before stalking away and muttering to himself.

Later that night _Garion awoke with a light as bright as day in his eyes. He slipped out from under the blankets and turned back the flap of the tent. A full moon had arisen, and it filled the world with a pale luminescence. The mountain stood stark and white against the starry blackness of the night sky, glowing with a cool incandescence that seemed almost alive._

* * *

**pathicus** m (_feminine_ **pathica**, _neuter_ **pathicum**); _first/second declension_

(of men) someone submitting to sex (anal sex) or unnatural lust, pathic, lascivious; of catamites, prostitutes or books

Thats the actual definition, i just stole it.


	4. Chapter 4

You know the drill by now. Or at least I hope so. Onwards!

* * *

_Zakath was staring at him._

"_Wouldn't that look grotesque?" Garion said wryly. "Belgarion running from horizon to horizon across the night sky?"_

"_You know something, Garion," Zakath said. "I've always believed that someday you and I would go to war with each other. Would you be terribly disappointed if I decided not to show up?"_

"_I think I could bear it." Garion grinned at him. "If nothing else, I could always start without you. You could drop by from time to time to see how things were going. Ce'nedra can fix you supper. Of course, she's not a very good cook, but we all have to make a few sacrifices, don't we?"_

_They looked at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing. The process that had begun at Rak Urga with the quixotic Urgit was now complete. Garion realized with a certain amount of satisfaction that he had _finished cementing the relationship between himself and Zakath and thus, hopefully, between Angarak and Alorn. He laughed out loud again as another thought occurred to him. "You know," he snorted, "I bet the orb could even make someone a sorcerer. The Will and the Word are latent in all people, or so Grandfather told me. I wonder if the orb could awaken someone's potential?"

"Garion," Zakath said with a pained expression, "You just got done telling me that your irritating little friend there could spell your name out in stars if it wanted too. Please, please don't give it any more ideas."

Garion laughed, "You're probably right."

"Of course I am right. I'm the Emperor."

"Oh. I see."

"What?"

"Always right, huh? Then what about all that blustering about how we were going back to Mal Zeth witth you, hmm?" Garion said with a teasing smile.

"That was a momentary lapse in judgement." Zakath waked a hand and then his eyes narrowed. "You still haven't given me a proper aapology for that, you know."

"Saying I'm sorry wasn't enough?"

"No. I don't think so." He eyed Garion hungrily. "Why don't we adjourn to someplace outside the city? I wouldn't want anyone to hear you scream."

Garion swallowed. "Lead on."

They casually meandered their way out of the city and then walked for another half hour or so to get beyond shouting distance. Garion stopped and leaned against a tree. "I think we're far enough out. How did you want me to apologize then?"

Zakath eyed him up and down with a very suggestive expression. Garion felt the blush creeping up his neck when Zakath's gaze settled on his groin. "Oh, I'm sure you could think of something."

Garion took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes. With a grunt, he pushed himself off of the tree and pulled Zakath into his arms. He bent slightly to press his lips to the other man's slowly backing them towards a different tree trunk.

Zakath was so wrapped up in thee kiss that he didn't realize what the larger man was doing until he was pressed against a tree, Garion's knee wedging in between his legs. He wiggled, experimentally.

Garion felt the wiggle and pressed on the other man a little harder and then took hold of Zakath's arms and pinned them up above the Angarak's head. He pulled back and spoke one word, releasing his will slowly so as to make very little noise. "Hold," he growled and the wood moved sluggishly until it had wrapped itself around the Emperor's ankles and wrists, binding him tightly to the trunk.

Zakath's eyes flew open in a panic. "Garion, what-?" he was cut off by another kiss. Garion's lips moved from his mouth to his ears and finally the Rivan began nibbling on his neck and he felt his knees wobble.

"I don't want you to move," the bigger man grinned, "You always take the lead and I thik it's my turn for a change. As an apology."

Garion dropped to his knees then and peered up at Zakath through the fringe of his bangs. Zakath couldn't resist that look and tried to arch his hips, but the tree held him steady. Garion, ever so slowly, peeled Zakath's breeches down and began his apology in earnest.

It took Garion quite a while to deliver the full apology, but Zakath was more than willing to give him all the time he needed. When they were done, however, it was time to head back to Kell, and get back to gathering information about the city and where they could find Cyradis.

* * *

_**They eventually found their way to the place of the seers and Belgarath got his hands on the book and discovered that they must journey to a place called "Korim" which is no more. They started out for an island called Perivor to get final instruction. Garion has just recovered his wife after she performed her TASK to reveal this information to Zandramas.**_

* * *

_They reached the edge of the forest about sunset and set up for the night there. Garion rather studiously avoided Zakath, not trusting himself to be civil to his friend after he had jumped to the defense of the blindfolded Seeress. Zakath and Cyradis had engaged in a lengthy conversation before they had left Kell, and now the Emperor seemed wholly commited to her cause. His eyes were sometimes troubled, though, and he frequently turned in his saddle to look at her._

_That night, however, when they were both on watch, it was no longer possible for Garion to avoid his friend._

"Don't be angry with me, Garion," he said softly attempting to light a small fire.

"I'm not. I'm more irritated than anything. I'm sorry I lashed out at you. I just _hate_ people who mess with the heads of people I love." He gave a lopsided sort of grin. "You're included in that now, you know."

"I know," Zakath dropped his flint with a muttered oath. "This is ridiculous. I am an Emperor! I'm not going to let a fire beat me." He tried again and again before becoming completely frustrated. "Oh, light, damn you!"

Garion felt a surge and a noise like a gong going off and the small fire burst into flame. Garion stared at Zakath. Zakath stared at the fire. "Wh… what?"

"You.."

"Garion!" Belgarath's voice came sharply from behind them, "What happened? What on earth made you decide to light the fire with your Will?" He demanded coming to stand beside the two men.

"I didn't do it, Grandfather. Zakath did."

"What?"

"Garion," Zakath groaned, "Do you remember what you said about that annoying blue stone of yours?"

"That it could spell my name in the stars or even… Oh no." he took the orb from the pommel of his sword and fixed it with a glare. "What did you _do_?" The orb merely sang gleefully at him.

"Not my fault, Grandfather." He said with an apologetic smile.

"It damn well is." Belgarath muttered. "Fine. He's one of us now? You're in charge of him. Teach him what to do and what not to do and keep his world conquest delusions firmly out of the picture."

"I don't have those, anymore." Zakath murmured, staring at his hands.

The quiet voice of Cyradis spoke in the night, "Belgarion, he will not be your responsibility for many years yet. That is part of my Task." She said firmly. "As we must all go our separate ways eventually. I will see to it that he does not set out to take the world for his own."

"I don't even want the world anymore," Zakath muttered. "I know what I want and I will wait patiently for it to come to me."

"Then you are beginning to learn wisdom, Kal Zakath," she smiled at him, "You will have many years to cultivate that wisdom." And with that mysterious piece of advice, she let Toth lead her to her tent while Garion and Zakath stared in bewilderment at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

What was I thinking? I was just going to skip right over Perivor and move on to the good stuff.

But how, _how_ could I forget to make a big show of flowery speeches and have Garion and Zakath showing off to each other?

Heh. This'll be fun.

* * *

_By noon Zakath had made considerable progress._

_"That's enough for today," Garion said. "It's starting to get hot out here."_

_"I'm still alright," Zakath objected._

_"I was thinking about your horse."_

_"Oh. He is lathered a bit, isn't he?"_

_"More than just a bit. Besides, I'm starting to get hungry."_Garion cast a sidelong glance at his friend and winked.

Zakath picked up on the hint with remarkable alacrity and the two of them rose their way back to the castle.

With Cretienne and Zakath's horse, Koruth, finally rubbed down and stabled, the two kings made their way through the castle, steel shod feet ringing at every step. Garion winced at every single clang; the noise bothered him more than he cared to admit and it was very rapidly causing a headache to develop behind his left eye.

They bypassed the room that had been given to Zakath, and instead moved on to the room that Garion shared with Ce'nedra. She wasn't there, but a note on the bedside table told him that she had gone to speak with Cyradis. His little wife was spending more and more time with the Seeress and Garion had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't just for getting dresses made and making over the other woman.

He gave a massive sigh of relief when they were behind closed doors and pulled his helmet off and set it on the nearby table. His hair was plastered to his head from the sweat and a deep ache seemed to radiate out from his bones. He tilted his neck side to side, trying to stretch it out.

"Are you alright?" Zakath seated himself on the edge of the four poster bed and took his own helmet off and began removing his own armor, discarding the pieces on the floor with a cacophony of clangs.

"Just tired, is all. Our practice took a lot out of me this morning." Garion replied setting the helmet on the table. "But we need to practice your speech. You've done well so far, but…" he left it hanging.

"I suppose." Then Zakath grinned wickedly. "I pray to thee, light of my heart, that thou wouldst forgive mine rude and uncouth speech earlier this day. I shall repair thine image of me with suitable raiment. Yea, even now, mine hands yearn to roam thee, Sirrah. I hath waited untold hours to grace thy bed again that we may spend this night in rapturous delight. Already my flesh quickens with the thought."

Garions could feel the heat creeping up his neck, "Sirrah, do not speak in such terms! While thy speech hath the makings of genteel courtly sounds, thou must remember that honor cometh not from pretty words alone, but from the content as well." He scolded gently. Then he too, grinned.

"Thy words are a lance into mine heart," Zakath lay back on the bed tears shining in his eyes and a small smile playing about his lips. "For shame, My Lord, that thou wouldst hurt me so."

Garion pulled at the straps of his breastplate, "Mayhaps I wouldst be more inclined to thee, if thou wouldst help me get mine armor off."

Zakath laughed and pulled himself off of the bed to help Garion. "My lord, dost thou know when thy lady will be returning? I wouldst be most wroth to find us in the midst of a carnal act upon her return." He pulled the plate off and set it in the corner and set to helping Garion with his legs while the young King worked on his arms.

"Fie, for shame." Garion chided, "Thou still insist upon this crude and unseemly language."

"Canst thou blame me?" Zakath set the leg pieces aside while Garion shimmied out of the rest. "Thou art a thing of beauty that doth quite still my heart."

"Beauty? Nay," Garion protested as he shuffled off his gambeson. "Why apply such womanish terms? Say, instead, that I am handsome."

"Womanish? For certain not. Thou art beautiful as a landscape is beautiful, or the fair mountains, or that fair blue stone which you carry. Do not be wroth with me for the comparison, but thou art most like that stone; full of joy at the smallest of things and full of righteous wrath at thine enemies."

Garion was understandably flattered. "Nay, Sir Knight. Do not liken me to this stone which has caused me much mischief."

"Then what shall I liken thee to?" Zakath sat comfortably on the floor.

"Say instead that I am like a hawk, swift and deadly to mine enemies."

Zakath laughed at that suggestion. "Were I to do so, I would also have to give thee dog-like features as well. For when thou art happy, thou art as joyful in thy abandon as a puppy."

"Then liken mine aspect to that of a wolf," Garion grinned at his friend, "For I have oft times taken that shape for the sheer pleasure of the run."

"And also the hunt?"

"The hunt is most satisfactory, yes," Garion paused, "What of thou," he mused, "What can I compare thee to? A sword? Yes." Garion gazed at Zakath with some unnamed emotion. "The sabre thou hast carried from thy palace. Thou art dangerous and sleek and altogether a protector of those thou dost love, even as I."

"Love?" Zakath seemed startled.

Garion decided not to press it. "It is a serviceable word for the affection thou dost bear for me, yes?"

Zakath took a moment to consider those words and nodded, before breaking out into a laugh. "I could get used to this mode of speech," he said, lapsing back into his normal mode of conversation. "It quite rolls off the tongue, doesn't it?"

"Talk like that too long and your brains will start dribbling out of your ears though," Garion warned, also reverting.

Zakath pull Garion onto the bed with him and kissed the young man quite seriously. "I wasn't kidding though," he murmured straddling the Rivan King's waist and rocking his hips forward. "Let's enjoy the afternoon while we still have a chance."

Garion nodded and reached up to pull Zakath down for some very enthusiastic kisses, all the while gently rocking his hips in time with the other man's.


End file.
